Traditionally, applications and help desks have been separate entities that have relied on human intervention to report failures and deliver support to the end user of the application. This process is costly, time-consuming, and inefficient. The system and method of the present application in one embodiment eliminates or reduces the human intervention in trouble shooting issues that are essentially problems in automation mechanisms.